


Chance

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anger, Dom/sub Undertones, Don't Like Don't Read, First Meetings, Frustration, Hand Jobs, Hannibal knows what he's doing, M/M, Rough Kissing, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Will is angry, frustrated and having a bad day.He gets stuck in an elevator with a very persuasive stranger.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 165





	Chance

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno what's going on xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Will doesn't look up as he steps into the elevator, eyes focused on the smartphone screen in his right hand. His thumb scrolls impatiently and he mutters under his breath, his mop of curls swishing lightly over his forehead. He was running late, so goddamn late and he forgot some of the files he was meant to take at home. 

"Going up?" A voice from behind him asked. 

"Yes." Will snapped quickly. 

The other pressed a button and the doors closed, a high pitched ding echoing throughout the compartment to signal their direction. 

"No signal, fucking hell." Will groaned, trying to scroll through his emails to find the one he needed. 

"The ride won't be long, I'm sure it will be fine once you step outside again." 

"Yeah, I can't wait that long. If I don't find it now, I'm going to get in trouble again." 

"I see. Can I offer some assistance if possible?" 

Will finally looked up from the phone, eyes focusing on the steel doors in front of him before he turned his head to the side. 

"I don't think there's anything you can help me with." He said over his shoulder. 

"Are you certain?" 

Will adjusted his position slightly, sliding a hand into his pocket before he turned to his elevator companion, quite ready to snap at him and tell him to mind his goddamn business. The person Will saw was not at all what he expected. He was older, his hoarse voice making sense now that Will saw the silver streaked hair. He stood against the back panel, hands crossed infront of him to clutch a dark coat. 

He was obviously some business man if his three piece navy suit were anything to go by. It was perfectly tailored to him, the expensive material hugging his form just right. Will didn't like the smug look that crossed his face when he finally looked the man in the eye. 

"Something wrong?" He asked, eyes narrowed and dark. 

"Nevermind." Will bite out and whirled around, turning his back to the stranger. 

Before the man could reply, the compartment shook and red floor lights came alight as the elevator stopped roughly. 

"What the-" 

_"Power has been lost. Please remain calm as maintenance addresses the issue."_

"Oh, looks like we're going to be here a while." He sounded amused and it bothered Will more than he was willing to admit. 

"Great! Why is everything happening today!" Will racked his fingers through his hair, kicking at a steel panel wall in frustration. 

"Are you having a bad day?" 

"Can't you fucking tell?" He whipped around. 

The stranger's eyes narrowed further and he pushed away from the wall, suddenly far taller than he first looked. He was easily a head taller than Will and his broad shoulders added to his intimidating figure. 

"Might I suggest you calm down? Rudeness is such a bad attribute." 

Will unconsciously took a step back, "I can't calm down." 

"Why not?" 

He looked bewildered for a moment, shaking his head with a humourless laugh, "You really want to know?" 

"I asked you, did I not?" The man said. 

"I forgot some work at home, I'm late, I can't find the files I need, I'm stuck with a stranger that won't leave me alone, I'm frustrated and hot, I don't want to be here and my boss is probably going to blame me for being unstable again," He took a shaky breath," So, yes. I am having a bad day. "

The man said nothing for several minutes before he finally spoke up," Can I offer you assistance? "

"How?" Will scoffed. 

"Perhaps a distraction?" 

The brunette blinked, looking at their surroundings, "Like?" 

The man tugged at his tie, loosening it slightly, "Whatever you wish." 

Will looked outright shocked, eyes wide and staring at the man like he had grown a second head right there and then. Did he mean... 

He didn't know what to say, his mood faltering slightly as he almost whispered the words out, "I. I don't even know your name." 

The man laughed softly, a really sultry and pleasant sound, Will thought. 

"My, my. Where have your bad manners gone to now?" 

Will swallowed. 

"I have a bad temper," He offered, silently cursing himself for slipping into submission so quickly. 

Something about this man made him want to run. 

He smiled, "Hannibal." 

"What?" 

"My name." Hannibal pulled his tie off. 

Before he could reply, Will found himself pushed flushed against the closed doors, the man- Hannibal- kissing him harshly. His hands reached to steady himself, attaching to the nearest thing they could; in this case it was Hannibal's waistcoat. His fingers curled into the silky material, eyes fluttering shut as he focused on the mouth covering his. 

Hannibal's tongue traced his lips, beckoning them to open until Will obliged. His lips parted and his head tilted to accommodate the new position as Hannibal's tongue slipped into his mouth. He groaned involuntarily, Hannibal's hands slipping down his buttoned up shirt to his belt. He really didn't do things like this but fuck - he was frustrated and angry and definitely into older men that radiated dominance like Hannibal. 

Hannibal's mouth moved over his jaw, lips brushing along the bone before they dipped lower and trailed down his neck. He leaned his head back against the wall to give Hannibal more space. 

"No marks." He breathed. 

Hannibal hummed against his skin, nipping at Will's jugular. Will wanted to scold him but the slender fingers had already opened is belt and trousers while he was distracted. 

"Am I going to get a name?" 

"Huh?" 

Hannibal's fingers trailed across the band of his underwear, "What's your name?" 

"W-Will." Will choked out, heart thrumming in his chest as the fingers slid into his underwear. 

"Thank you. Now be a good boy for me and be quiet, Will."

"Wha-"

Hannibal's teeth scraped against his collarbone at the same time his fingers wrapped firmly around Will's hardening length. _Oh_. 

" _Sweet mother of_ -" Will's head rolled to the side.

He held onto Hannibal's shoulders, fingers digging into him through the material of his shirt. Goddamn him and whatever tricks he used to get Will this far in-

Hannibal squeezed him tightly, rolling his own hips against Will's. 

" _Jesus_."

-

Will pulled at his clothes as he stepped into the office; he hadn't bothered with a jacket and his shirt was wrinkled with the sleeves rolled up hurriedly above his elbows. He tugged at his open collar to hide his neck, thanking whoever turned the AC on as he made his way to Jack's office. He didn't bother to knock - He wasn't expecting anyone besides Jack to be inside. 

The man looked up at him in surprise, "Will." 

He was about to explain when he saw that Jack wasn't alone. 

"You're late." 

"I... Was stuck in the elevator," His throat clamped shut when the other person turned to look at him, "And then I had to go to the bathroom." 

"We'll discuss it later, along with you needing to learn how to knock," Jack glared as he cleared his throat and turned back to the other, "Apologies, Dr. Lecter." 

"Will, this is Dr. Lecter. Dr. Lecter, our head Criminal Profiler, Will Graham." 

Dr. Lecter stood and held out his hand, offering it to Will with a small smile. 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Graham." 

Will clenched his jaw, stiffly reaching to shake the offered hand in greeting. 

"Sit, we've got a few things to discuss with you anyway." Jack barked and Will rigidly sat down in an empty chair. 

"Dr. Lecter is the psychiatrist I told you about. He will be joining your team to provide some insight on the cases." 

"But I don't need him." Will blurted out. 

His eyes darted to Hannibal but the doctor still only looked amused.

Jack raised his voice, crossing his hands on top of his desk, "You can leave the talking to him since you don't like dealing with the accused personally. He is the best at his craft and I'm sure your cases will be solved quicker with him by your side." 

Will said nothing, biting down his tongue as Hannibal interjected. He didn't bother to listen as the two continued their conversation, his anger and frustration all bubbling back and setting his nerves on fire. The heat was breaking through his skin, making his shirt cling to his chest and back uncomfortably as the air suddenly got too thin to breathe. He had to get out. 

"I need to go." Will said abruptly, interrupting their conversation as he pushed his chair back and darted to the door. 

"We're not done!" Jack called. 

"Please, excuse me. I'll talk to him." Hannibal said quickly and stood to follow Will out the door. 

"Don't I get a say anymore?" Jack barked at no one in particular. 

It took a few long strides to catch up with Will. But Hannibal followed easily, weaving through the people until he could grab Will's wrist. 

"Will. A moment please." 

Will stopped, yanking his hand back like it had been burned. 

"No." He bit out. 

"There is no reason to be angry with me."

"I'd say there's plenty! You knew who I was, didn't you?" 

"Would it matter if I did?" 

"Of course it does." Will glared. 

"What happened between us wasn't a planned occurrence. 

"It wasn't? Because how I see it, it looks like you lead me into it. Like some kind of test." 

Hannibal straightened his spine, his face relaxed into a stoic expression, "You're feeling betrayed." 

"Don't you _dare_ psycho-analyse me." He hissed.

"I'm not, it was simply an observation or a question rather." 

"You shouldn't play with me, _doctor_." 

Hannibal stepped closer, "I would like it very much if I could." 

Will snorted, stepping away as fast as he could without tripping over his own feet.

"I meant it." He said through clenched teeth. 

Hannibal reached to twist one of Will's curls around his finger, "So did I." 

The brunette swallowed thickly, closing his eyes to regain his focus and pulled away from Hannibal completely. 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dr.Lecter."

_Work definitely wasn't going to be the same anymore_.

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
